Snowy Snowflakes
by Bakura o aishimasu
Summary: It is two days until Christmas and Yugi is the happiest kid in town, until an evil lady destroys everything he knows! It's up to Yami to fix Yugi's broken spirit and keep the spirit of Christmas alive! Summary sucks, but please read and review!
1. He doesn't exist!

Okay, this story is rated PG-13! So don't read it if you aren't 13. There's no sex scenes in it or anything, but I just don't want some seven year old or something reading this. ; Also, I have a VERY weird sense of humor and there are a lot of, erh, weird jokes in this story. Some that are just outright weird.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fan fiction. It has three chapters so you better read all of them! Naw, just kidding. If you don't like this story, just flame. . All reviews are welcome, and yes even flames. I don't mind, but I really do hope you enjoy this story.

Also! About Yami and why he has his own body . . . I don't know! o Use your imagination because I don't really want to explain it in this story. After all, this is just a Christmas fic! Just like the Millennium Items, I talked a little about it but I didn't talk about it very much. Because like I said, this is a Christmas story and I don't want to go into detail. ;

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Not the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, Santa Claus, the evil woman at the Post Office, the Post Office, the school, the evil teacher at the school who made the kids go to a class two days before Christmas, or the - errhh- really long name Kuriboh card that Yugi wants. ;

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

Snowy Snowflakes

Chapter one: _He _doesn't exist?!

The house was quiet and peaceful, nothing moved and nothing could be heard . . . Except for the occasional loud snores coming from the couch. For the boy was fast asleep dreaming of floating Duel Monster cards and Pyramids.

Suddenly, the door was pushed open! It was opened with such force that it hit the wall, making a large dent, and came swinging back at the person who had just opened it.

"Argh!" _Thump. Slam! _

The boy, who had been sleeping on the couch, jumped up chopping the air with his hand. "Hiya! I know Martial Arts!" He kicked the nearest thing to him thinking it was an intruder. Unfortunately, the nearest thing to him was a table and his foot collided with it painfully.

"Yeow!!!"

"Yami! Yami!" A boy who looked identical to the one near the couch (who was currently holding his foot and hopping up and down) ran in. There was an abnormally large bump on his head.

Yami paused and looked up at the boy. Tears were streaming down the boys face and his eyes were as big as saucers. "Yugi? What's wrong?"

Yugi stared at the only person he could really trust. The only person that would tell him the truth. "D-does Santa Claus really exist?"

_Earlier that day . . . _

"Wake up! Wake up! It's snowing! It's actually _snowing_!"

A short boy stood on the kitchen sink, looking out a window. It wasn't just the fact that the sixteen year old looked like he was seven that made him so different; it was his spikey tri colored hair, purple eyes, and mysterious, gold, 3-D puzzle shaped as an upside down Pyramid with a single eye in the center that did the trick.

This item held many secrets within its' outer shell - a puzzle within a puzzle. The item was, ironically, called the Millennium Puzzle and was one of seven dating back to Ancient Egypt. Each one has a different specialty - different power - but only two had spirits living within . . .

There was a loud yawn, a thud, a thwunk, then grumbles. "Yugi! What did I tell you about leaving your toys on the ground?"

"Yami! You have to come see this!" Yugi slid off the sink and ran toward the stairs. "Hurry!"

"It's not like it's going anywhere," Yami stated, appearing at the top of the stairs wearing only his boxers. "Or is it?"

Yugi paused, staring at the former ruler of Egypt who was wearing boxers with Christmas trees on it. The trees had weird ornaments on it that included a witch on a broom stick, with one tree located in a very awkward place. "Aren't you cold?"

Yami was slightly surprised as he walked down the stairs. "Why would I be cold?"

Yugi just chuckled and walked back to the window. "Maybe we can build a snow man later today. We just bought some celery so we could use it for the nose. . . Or are carrots used? Hmm."

Yami stood behind Yugi, looking curiously at the white substance coming down from the sky. "Is the sky falling?" He asked confused. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. "Hurry Yugi! We have to go into the bomb shelter so we can save ourselves! Wait, do bomb shelters work if the sky is falling? Crap! It'll just have to do." He grabbed Yugi's arm and started to try and drag him away, before realizing something. "We don't have a bomb shelter do we . .? Damn! We're going to diiieee!!!!" He would have gone into hysterical sobbing if Yugi hadn't intervened.

"Yami! The sky is _not _falling!" Yugi quickly stated, bringing him back to the window. "It's alright, nothing is going to happen and we don't need to go into a bomb shelter, even though we don't have one. The white substance is snow!"

Yami paused, confused again. "The sky isn't falling?? Then, what _is _snow?"

Yugi scrunched his face in thought. "It lands on the ground in layers so you can throw snowballs at people, make snowmen, build forts, make snow angels, and make tracks in it."

Yami had a blank look on his face. "I don't get it."

"Yugi." An old man walked in from a different room, with a questioning look. "I was wondering if you were still here. You're going to be late for your class."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Class! I completely forgot!" He quickly grabbed the book and notebook, that had been forgotten after the boy had noticed the snow, and ran out the door to their shop and out that door to the snowy outside.

It was at that moment, Yami noticed the cold air circling throughout the house and the chilly breeze coming from the open door. "Brr! It's cold!"

Surprisingly, there were loads of people out trying to run each other over. Horns were blaring, people were yelling, and snowballs were being thrown at various random things.

Of course, there was a reason for all the chaos and run over people. It was two days before Christmas, so of course people were out trying to buy more presents.

Unlike most of the other people, Yugi was in the Christmas spirit . . . Even though the snow went up to his knees making it hard to walk. Because of his joy, he wanted to spread it to the world.

"'Tis the season to by jolly. Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!" Yugi sang it as loud as he could all the way to school. Just those two sentences over and over again, because he didn't know the rest of the song.

Yes, oh yes, many people were annoyed.

Yugi stopped when he got into his class and, instead, walked over to his friends with a big smile. "Happy Eve of Christmas Eve!"

"Happy Eve of the Eve - no that's not it . . . Errhhh," the blonde boy stopped. "What ever you said. Hey, why are you so happy Yug'? We have to go to a stupid makeup class just because the evil teacher got sick."

"It's because it's snowing!" Yugi cried happily, sitting down. It was then he noticed a certain girls suffering. "What's wrong Tea?"

"Snow," Tea stated sadly. "It's because it's freezing out and all the girls are stuck wearing mini skirts!"

"Yup, the men have it good," a brown haired boy stated, making his warm coat go over him more. "I would offer my coat to you, Tea, but it's cold out and I need to stay warm."

"Tristen!" Tea cried.

There was a 'thump', then an 'OUCH!'

Yugi laughed. "You can take my coat, Tea." He quickly took it off and handed it to his friend.

"Thanks," Tea muttered, wrapping Yugi's coat around her.

A white haired boy walked over to the group with a warm smile upon his face. "Good morning guys."

"Morning Ryou," Yugi replied, placing his book and notebook on the desk. "Did you see the snow?"

"Yes I did," Ryou said, still smiling. "Actually, I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"Sure bud," Joey stated. "Anything."

"What is it?" Tea asked quizzically, wanting to know what she was going to do before she agreed to it. Yes, she was most of the brains in the group.

"Well you see, I'm going to do some charity work at the mall down the street," Ryou explained. "I'm going to dress up as Santa Claus for the kids and I was wondering if you would like to help out. It's going to be in the center of the mall at two - thirty tomorrow."

Joey was, once again, the first to respond to Ryou. "Of course. How are we going to be helping?"

Ryou gave them a sheepish grin. "You see, we're in need of helper elves." There was a 'No way' and a gasp coming from Tristen and Joey. "It's for a good cause though," Ryou speedily explained. "You'll be taking pictures and giving out candy canes."

"Of course I'll do it," Tea stated. "It would be nice to do something for the kids. Provided that we don't have to buy elf costumes."

Yugi was the next to speak up. "Yeah, I'll do it too if I don't have to buy an elf costume. It sounds fun actually."

"Don't worry about it," Ryou said, happy that someone was actually going to help him. So far everyone had run off saying something about being late for a Dentist appointment and one even said that she was late for a physical. "The costumes and everything will be bought for the event. Joey, you want to help? Free candy canes."

Joey paused for a moment analyzing his options. Free food but free labor. Or no free food and no labor. It was so hard . . . "Sure why not."

"I guess I can," Tristen stated, deciding to help his friends out. Either that or watch them humiliate themselves. . . Wait, was that an option?

"That's great!" Ryou said, smile wide on his face. "I'll have to tell them when I go later today that we have some more helpers. Thank you guys so much."

"No problem," Tea stated, before turning her attention to the rest of the group. "So, what do you think you're getting for Christmas? I'm hoping to get a new dance outfit."

"I wonder what Serenity looks like in a dance outfit?" Tristen tilted his head up in thought.

"Like you'll ever see!" The blonde cried, smacking Tristen on the head. "Not as long as the number two Duelist exists!"

"So, Joey, are you going to spend Christmas with Serenity?" Yugi asked.

"Don't think so," Joey replied. "Mom still hasn't decided if she's going come see us with Serenity, but she hasn't said no yet so there's still a chance."

"I want spy equipment!" Tristen piped up.

"Over my dead body," Joey retorted.

"Hmm, it would be awesome if I could get that New Special Holographic Kuriboh Card that comes in a Special Golden Case and Special Game that has the Fuzzy Animals taking over the World!" Yugi stated. "That would be awesome."

"Uh, Yugi, your grandfather owns a card shop," Joey pointed out confused. "Can't you just get it there?"

Yugi sighed. "I would have bought it, but by the time it came in the shop, Grandpa had already told me I couldn't buy anything before Christmas."

"Dude, that sucks," Tristen stated bluntly.

"Well at least you know you'll get it for Christmas," Tea pointed out. "So that's even better because it's free."

"You're right!" Yugi said, cheering up. "All I'll have to do is tell Grandpa when I get home."

Six pairs of eyes stared at him. "He doesn't know?" Ryou asked.

"Oh yeah. You're screwed."

"Tristen!" Once again, there was a 'thump', and an 'OUCH!'

The class was excruciatingly long for Yugi that day. Every minute - every second - seemed to say 'Ho, ho, ho, ' at least a hundred times. Of course, it might have been the obnoxious miniature Santa on the teachers desk that kept on saying 'Ho, ho, ho' while doing an oddly seductive dance.

At last, the teacher let the students out and Yugi said 'Goodbye' to his friends before running to his house and shop. He had to tell his Grandfather what he wanted for Christmas.

Yugi ran into the shop, only faintly hearing the bell ring as he rushed to his grandfather. "Grandpa! I want the New Special Holographic Kuriboh Card that comes in a Special Golden Case and Special Game that has the Fuzzy Animals taking over the World!"

Grandpa looked at Yugi with surprise for a split second. "Just give me a minute. I'm with a costumer."

Yugi finally noticed the boy his grandfather was helping. It was slightly weird to Yugi that he hadn't noticed the boy before, for the boy was wearing a glowing green vest that said 'I exist. I am not invisible' on it. "Erh, sure."

It was at that moment, Yami, after hearing Yugi's voice, came bursting through the door that separated the house from the shop. This time he was actually wearing clothes, though his shirt had more Christmas trees on it making Yugi wonder if it was an obsession.

"Yugi!" Yami cried happily, almost at the verge of hopping up and down. "I finally defeated the RPG game 'Girlierthenbunniez'! I defeated all the levels and Lord Zargzinger the pitch fork with milk! I am the first one to defeat the game!"

"That's nice," Yugi replied, not really paying attention to Yami's rants. He was to busy waiting for his grandfather to say two sentences.

Yami pouted. "If you won't acknowledge my accomplishment I'll go somewhere that will - the forums on the Internet!" With that, he walked out of the shop to go onto the Internet and in the forums to brag.

"Thank you for shopping with us. Please come again."

That was what Yugi had been waiting for, but he had to hurry. What if someone else went to the cash register before he could ask? He had to jump his grandfather!

"Yugi? Please get off my back. I'm getting older and my back isn't as good as it used to be."

"Errrhhh, sorry." Yugi quickly detached himself from his grandfather's back. "Sorry, but I had to ask you before anymore costumers got to you first."

Grandpa paused, looking around the shop noticing that there was no one left shopping. "What do you want to tell me?"

Yugi took a deep breath. "I want the New Special Holographic Kuriboh Card that comes in a Special Golden Case and Special Game that has the Fuzzy Animals taking over the World for Christmas!"

"You mean the holographic Kuriboh card that came in a week ago?" Grandpa asked. After Yugi nodded vigorously, Grandpa continued, "I'm afraid we sold our last card earlier today. We won't get anymore until January."

Yugi paused only for a moment before a sloppy grin came across his face. "Sure. I believe you, really."

Grandpa was surprised that Yugi didn't believe him. "No Yugi, I'm serious. We don't have any left."

Yugi's smile immediately disappeared. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Truthfully?"

"Truthfully."

"Really?"

"Really . . . Now that's enough," Grandpa stated, grabbing a broom so he could clean the shop. "How was your makeup class?"

"Fine," Yugi mumbled sadly. "Just fine." With a sigh, he walked upstairs to mope about the card and game he wasn't going to get.

Upstairs, Yami was arguing at the computer about milk, cats, and boxers while typing furiously on the keyboard with two fingers. "You're just jealous!"

By the time Yugi had reached his room, a smile was on his face again. "I know how I can get the New Special Holographic Kuriboh Card that comes in a Special Golden Case and Special Game that has the Fuzzy Animals taking over the World!"

Yami looked up after yelling 'Girlierthenbunniez is to an RPG game!' He gave Yugi a quizzical look. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to ask Santa for the New Special Holographic Kuriboh Card that comes in a Special Golden Case and Special Game that has the Fuzzy Animals taking over the World!" Yugi stated happily. "I thought I wasn't going to get it because Grandpa is all sold out, but Santa will obviously have one."

Yami bit his lip and tried his best to smile. "Yeah, but how are you going to tell him? He can't hear you when you talk, so how are you going to contact him?" It was the perfect excuse.

"I already figured it out!" Yugi happily explained. "I'll write a letter to him and ask the people at the Post Office to deliver it super fast!"

Or not . . .

"I'll start writing right now!" Yugi cried excitedly, running over to the desk and practically pushing Yami off the chair. Grabbing a nearby pen and the notebook he had brought to class, he started the note. "Dear Santa."

"Uh, Yugi, maybe you shouldn't," Yami said, trying to think of an excuse to keep Yugi from sending that letter. "You know he's very busy already. It's already the Eve of Christmas Eve! You'll be making things much harder for him if you send that."

"I'm sure he'll understand," was Yugi's reply.

Yami looked helplessly at the boy. It didn't look good; oh no it didn't. If Yugi sent that letter and 'Santa' didn't give him what he wanted - No! It wouldn't happen. Yami's eyes narrowed. He wouldn't let it happen . . .

So, the next ten minutes was Yami's desperate attempts to stop Yugi from writing that letter. At once he had thought he had succeeded, but it just turned out that the pen had run out of ink, and as soon as Yugi found another he began writing again.

Of course, Yami didn't just try and stop Yugi just by trying to talk him out of it, he hid the envelopes in a place Yugi would never think of. Unfortunately, Yugi somehow knew how to make paper envelopes, so Yami hid the stamps which wasn't that big of a deal since Yugi was going to a _Post Office._

In other words, all of Yami's attempts were futile. Every single, last, pathetic, desperate, sad, ( okay, you get the point ) attempt. And so, Yugi happily ran out of the house and store heading toward the Post Office, leaving the scared Pharaoh upstairs to think of what would happen next.

The Post Office was a hopping distance away, and it took Yugi only a few minutes to hop through the snow to get there. However, when he finally got inside the Post Office, the heater quickly warmed him up and all the snow turned into water and soaked the carpet and his clothes making them shrink so they were tight. Very tight.

After receiving a glare from the cleaner person, Yugi walked up to the desk where the person would send his letter. Apparently, there was no line - yet.

"Ma'am, I would like to purchase some stamps and send this letter to Santa as quickly as possible please," Yugi stated, placing the letter on the desk. "By the way, where are all the people?"

"Haven't gotten here yet." The woman looked up from her desk, then stopped and stared at him with watching eyes. "Where are you parents? Kid, you really shouldn't be alone."

Yugi frowned. He always got upset when people thought he was a little kid. "Hey! I'm sixteen! So I don't need anyone to come with." He put his hands on his hips, which unfortunately made his shirt go up a little on his chest because of the fact it had become several sizes to small for him.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Your _sixteen? _You got to be kidding me." She rolled her eyes and leaned forward as if she got this all the time. "Look, Santa doesn't exist."

Yugi was surprised. How could someone say something as horrible as that? "Of course he does. Who else puts the presents you want under the tree and comes through the chimney and eats the cookies you leave out?!"

"Your parents," the woman stated bluntly. "They buy the stuff you want and pretend to be Santa; and no, they don't go through the chimney. It's physically impossible."

"Magic," Yugi stated. "Santa goes through the chimney with the help of magic."

"There's no such thing as magic," the woman stated. "It's just all made up so the children can dream of a world where anything can happen."

"Magic exists," Yugi replied, knowing all to well that it did, and he didn't need his mother or grandfather to tell him that. "Why else is there a five thousand year old Egyptian Spirit that is now mortal living in my house?"

The woman just stared at Yugi with disbelief. "Look, I don't know what your parents are telling you, but none of that's true. Santa Claus doesn't exist."

"Yes he does!" Yugi cried out indignantly. "My mom couldn't be Santa because she always leaves on a trip to the Hokkaido region before Christmas and comes back after. So it couldn't be her!"

"Any other older family members?"

"My, erh, well," Yugi paused, suddenly realizing who it could be. "I live with my grandfather."

"He's the one who poses as Santa Claus," the woman continued. "When you tell him what you want from Santa, he gets it and pretends to be him."

"Not true!" Yugi stated defiantly. "Santa does too exist!"

The woman sighed. "Believe what you want to believe, but tell me this. Why have you never heard the reindeers on the roof, or seen Santa?"

"Erhh, their discrete."

"Ha! Hardly." The woman leaned back in her seat with a satisfactory smile, as if she enjoyed crushing the children's spirits. "You go back to your house and ask your grandfather about Santa. Tell him to tell you the truth and he'll tell you that Santa doesn't exist."

"He does too! Now send that letter," Yugi ordered, getting fed up with the woman. "It's not like you aren't going to get your money."

"I refuse until you ask your grandfather," the woman stated. "I don't want you spending your money on something as insignificant as Santa Claus."

"Fine, but when I come back you will let me send the letter," Yugi replied. "You have to promise."

"I promise if you promise to ask your grandfather," the woman replied. "That means you have to do it."

"Fine, I promise," Yugi stated angrily. "I'll be back later." With that, he grabbed his letter and stormed off to go ask Yami, ignoring the girl who was licking her lips at him and staring at his tight pants. He didn't trust his grandfather, but Yami would know. . .

Now you're all caught up to the present where Yami is caught in a tight spot. What will he tell little Yugi? Will he say that Santa Claus doesn't exist, or will he tell him that Santa does and let the little boy down when he doesn't get what wants from Santa? Well, you're just going to have to read the next chapter!

-------------------------------------------------

Whheee!! I hope you liked it! It took me a while to write it. lol Yes! I know it was a short chapter, but the ideas have to come to me so it can be hard to write a chapter . . . and stick to one story . . . . ;;; Anyway, there will be two other chapters because this is a trilogy chapter fan fiction!

Sorry I left it like that, but I just couldn't figure out how to end the chapter! It was killing me so I just put that in. lol It is very climatic and unnecessary, but I still sort of like it . . . not really. Also, sorry about spelling mistakes, though I tried really hard to fix all of them.

Anyway, it's almost Christmas! It's sooo cool! I hope everyone's having a good December, whether it be snowy ( yay! ) or normal. Please review, even if you absolutely hated this fic! Flames are welcome.

Thanx


	2. Charity work in the mall and Yami's race

Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I'm probably going to try and get the next chapter up Christmas or maybe Christmas Eve. --" Anyway, to the reviewers!:

Pequena: Don't worry, Yami doesn't tell him. lol In fact, he goes to great lengths to try and keep the Christmas spirit alive for him. . Glad you like my story! Even with all it's weirdness...

Yamiyugi23: Uhhh...You shouldn't be reading this is you are under the age of 13. Thank you.

Spicey Babe: Sorry for not updating soon! o I've been really busy with holiday shopping. lol But hey! The next chapter is here. Thanks for submitting a review. .

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, though I still think it's a little dry. This story actually hasn't ended up like what I thought it would, but I put some of the ideas I originally had in this chapter. Also, I apologize early on for my weird sense of humor because there are some parts where you might think is a little bit out of place.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! And, of course, are able to get through it. lol It ended up being longer then I expected it to be. In fact, it was going to be even longer than it is right now, but the third chapter would have then been really short, so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Santa Claus, the two Santa suits, any of the Elf costumes, Ripley's Believe It Or Not, the evil woman at the Post Office that was only mentioned, the constipated doggy, any of the people in the costume shops, the mannequin, the dice costume, 'Jorge', 'Lydian', and 'Canevil'. . . . Okay, this is getting to long so I just don't own anything, okay?? Got it? Get it? Good. .

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: Charity work in the mall and Yami's race to keep the spirit of Christmas alive for Yugi

/u/1150463/

Yugi stared at the only person he could really trust. The only person that would tell him the truth. "D-does Santa Claus really exist?"

Yami just stood there, shocked at the question. "Errhh, Yugi, where did you hear something like that?"

"Th-the lady at the Post Office said so!" Yugi cried, tears still streaming down his face, snot starting to appear under his nose. "She refused to send my-my letter because she said Santa didn't exist!" The last part came out in a wail.

"Of course Santa Claus exists!" Yami stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "I don't know what century she's in, because how else do you get what you want and all the cookies are eaten?"

Yugi sniffled, obviously not comforted by Yami's statement. "The woman told me that Grandpa ate the cookies and - and put the presents under the tree."

"Why would Grandpa do that?" Yami chided. "He can't go down chimneys or anything. You know he has a bad back."

"But he doesn't have to go down chimneys!" Yugi cried. "He just has to go to the tree and put the present under the tree when I'm sleeping. Santa . . . . doesn't exist."

"What are you talking about?" Yami questioned. "It's magic. You know how other people don't understand it. I bet if you told her about me she would just dismiss it."

Yugi's spirits lifted and he had a look of hope. "Yeah! She did!"

"See? Simple folks just don't understand magic," Yami said, resisting the urge to sigh with relief. He had really saved Christmas for Yugi!

It was in that moment Grandpa had decided to walk into the room everything fell apart. You know what the song says: 'have fun, fun, fun 'till my daddy takes the T-bird away.' Wait, does that even apply here??

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Grandpa asked, interested in seeing what was going on. "I heard you all the way in the shop . . . and do we have a cat?"

Yami sweatdropped. "Sorry, that was me."

Grandpa gave Yami an interesting look. "I always thought you would be the dog, not the cat."

Yami raised his eyebrow, wondering what exactly that meant.

"It's alright," Yugi replied cheerfully. "Yami was just explaining to me that the evil lady at the Post Office was wrong and that Santa really does exist."

Grandpa gave Yugi a sad look and he shook his head. "Yugi, I think it's about time you know the truth."

Yami's eyes widened. That old man was going to ruin everything! "We already got through that. Santa does exist." He started winking at Grandpa hoping that the man would get the hint.

"Do you have a tick?" Grandpa asked, looking at Yami's furiously blinking one eye. "Anyway, Yugi there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?" Yugi asked, still cheerful and oh so naive.

"You know how I told you that people often pretend to be Santa in malls and stores for the children," Grandpa stated. "Well you see, Santa Claus is just a made up character for the children to look forward to every Christmas."

Yami immediately stopped winking at Grandpa for two reasons: the old man had just slammed Yugi's little spirit against the wall by coming out with it so straight, and his eye was beginning to hurt. So much for being gentle about it.

Yugi was horrified. "You mean the mean woman from the Post Office was right? S-Santa really doesn't exist?"

Grandpa shook his head. "I'm sorry Yugi, but this really can't go on any longer. Your sixteen and as an adult you need to know these things. Besides, there was no way I could get the present you wanted in time. Their all sold out."

Yugi gasped as another thought came to him. "Then does that mean th-the Tooth Fairy doesn't exist? And - and the Easter Bunny?!"

"I'm afraid not Yugi," Grandpa stated, patting his grandson on the shoulder. "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but it's for the best."

There was a ding coming from a shop and Grandpa turned his head toward the door. "Looks like I got another costumer." Gleefully, he ran out of the room to try and sell more merchandise.

"You alright Yugi?" Yami asked, walking over to the stunned boy.

There was silence for a little while, then Yugi finally spoke up. "You lied to me! How could you! You lived inside of me for a year! How long did you know that Santa didn't exist? Did you and Grandpa laugh about it behind my back?"

"Yugi, it's no like that," Yami started, but was cut off by the enraged boy.

"I don't want to hear it," Yugi fumed, stopping his way over to the stairs. "I hate the Holidays!"

Yami sighed as he watched Yugi disappear into his room. In truth, he had found out last Christmas that Santa really didn't exist. It was around the time when Yami was still inhabiting the Millennium Puzzle and had to take over Yugi's body to be able to do anything. He had heard something down the stairs and had taken over, not wanting to wake Yugi up, and had headed down stairs. What he had found was some guy dressed up in a big red suit and of course, thinking it was a burglar, he started stabbing the mysterious man with his spikes. He had been shocked to find out that it was really Grandpa, and that was when it was all explained to him.

He had helped out when it was the Easter Bunny time, and always caught Yugi when he was close to finding out the truth. He just couldn't believe how hurt the boy was to find out that all of it was a lie.

It was at that point Yami realized he had to do something. He wouldn't let Yugi's Holiday spirit stay crushed; he would bring it back to life! Without the electric padded things that bring people back to life in the ER. Electrocuting Yugi probably wasn't the best idea.

"Don't worry," Yami whispered, grabbing the coat Yugi had tossed on the ground when he had ran inside. "I'll make sure Santa comes this year. I promise."

The first thing on Yami's list was a Santa Claus suit. It didn't seem like it would be that hard to find, after all there were many costume shops around the block and they were sure to have lots of extras. Then, after he got a suit, he would go after the card. The perfect plan! Or so he thought . . .

The first shop he went in had sold their last Santa suit a week ago and the man at the desk told the sad Pharaoh that they wouldn't get anymore in until next Christmas. So, Yami left and found a different costume shop. Why there were so many costume shops in Domino City eluded him.

Unfortunately, that costume shop had no Santa suits either, but the lady didn't seem to want him to go without buying something. So, he bought a plastic scythe and carried it out with him to the next shop.

There, the people seemed a little freaked out that he was actually carrying around a plastic scythe, but they didn't have the suit either! As it turned out, these people used their dirty tactics to get him to buy something else ( actually, they just asked him to buy something and he did it ), so he bought himself a necklace made out of fake Werewolf teeth and went to the next store.

As you can imagine, this went on for quite some time until there was only one store left, and Yami wasn't sure he wanted to go in it. Candles lit the outside and the inside was full of cobwebs and weird posters, not to mention the only light source were candles inside.

Yami walked into the store, setting of the chime which was a song he recognized to be from a Dracula movie. Gulping, he walked to the front desk. "Hello? Anyone there?"

At once a man in his thirties appeared almost out of thin air behind the desk. He had piercing's in the weirdest of places, covering every inch of skin it could, and when there were no rings there were tattoos. He had black hair, dark eyes, and was wearing black lipstick with a deformed smile upon his face. "How may I help you?"

Yami shuddered, but continued despite his uneasiness. "Erh, I was, uh, wondering if, um, you had a -a Santa Claus suit?"

The man's face showed no emotion, only the lust of someone as creepy as he could have. "Sorry, we sold our last one out yesterday, and if you want to raise the dead I would suggest adding a pentagram to your forehead."

Yami paused slightly confused, but it dawned on him quickly enough. He must look like an idiot to other people because of the fact all the other stores conned him into buying something. He had so many miscellaneous items attached it wasn't even funny, well to him it wasn't. He wasn't even sure he would have enough money to buy the Santa suit if he ever found one.

"Um, no thanks," Yami stated, backing up slowly. "I'm going to go now. Thank you anyway."

"Aren't you going to buy something?"

Yami gulped again, sweat pouring down his face. "Uhhhh, errrhhh, look! It's Dracula! I'm going to go, errhh, make friends with him... Yyeeahhhh." With a squeak of terror, he ran out of the door only faintly hearing the chime go off again.

Once far, far away from the shop Yami came to a halt his head hung low. He had failed Yugi. The suit was just no where and there were no costume shops left. He was a failure . . .

It was at that moment, Yami realized he was right in front of costume shop labeled 'The Last Costume Shop Left'. It was a shop he hadn't gone into, and the very last one as the title proclaimed. Maybe, just maybe, this store had a Santa Claus suit!

Walking in, Yami sighed with relief to find that the store was normal and there were no voodoo dolls hanging off the wall. Deciding to skip going to the desk to ask, since there was a huge line, he went right over to the place where all the costumes were hanging.

He quickly started going through all of them, all the rows and all of the isles. Nothing yet; all he found so far that resembled a Santa Claus outfit was a belly dancer outfit that was red. He was reaching the end of the last costumes and he couldn't see the suit that he wanted. They didn't have it here.

Red. White. Fluffliness.

That was what caught Yami's attention as he reached the last part of the last isle of costumes. Could it be? The Santa suit? Skipping all the other costumes, he lunged for the red, white, and fluffy costume and pulled it out.

It was the Santa Claus suit!

Yami almost cried with joy as he looked at it. It didn't matter if it didn't fit him, he could make adjustments later, and besides Santa was big around the belly anyway. He couldn't believe his luck!

"Ahem!" The suit was being pulled over to the other side of the isle and it took all of Yami's strength to keep it on his side. Apparently, someone else had grabbed the suit at the same time as him.

'Just my luck,' Yami thought bitterly to himself. Unfortunately, he wasn't strong enough to keep the suit on his side and was dragged with the costume to the other side where the stranger stood in his cloaked black robe.

"It's mine!" Yami cried tugging at it, trying anything to get it away from the hooded stranger. "I grabbed it first!"

A grunt was his reply from the man as he too tugged it, with much better results, away from Yami.

The strangers force was to great and although Yami was strong enough to pull it away from the stranger, it still had force. Both of them fell down on the ground being flung away by their own tugging.

It was at that moment Yami noticed the strangers hood had fallen off and took the time to see who it was. White hair, dark brown eyes, harsh features . . . . "Bakura?!"

Bakura looked almost surprised at the fact that his hood had fallen off and he shifted his gaze, down to what he was holding. Not caring what Yami was thinking at that moment, he jumped up with a small victory laugh ( had to get in those evil laughs ) and ran to the desk with the Santa suit.

"Hey! That's mine!" Yami yelled desperately, getting up clumsily and running after the Tomb Robber.

Bakura skidded almost into the desk and through the money he had stolen from a Salvation Army bucket on it. "I want to buy this."

The man looked lazily up at Bakura, then down at the money. "I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to get in line."

Bakura's eyes twitched. "Just take the damn money!"

A lady, who had been next in line before Bakura rudely cut in and hit the white haired boy over the head with her umbrella. "I've been in line for a half hour. Wait your turn!"

Bakura looked as though he would murder someone, but, instead, grabbed the stolen money and walked to the end of the line mumbling something about the Shadow Realm and feeding souls to it.

Yami took this as an opportunity to get the suit back. He ran up to Bakura and pointed his finger at him. "Give me that suit! I command you!"

Bakura glared at him. "No. I won it fair and square from you now go home and obsess over that rubber duck bath toy."

Yami gasped. "H-how do you know about that?"

Bakura just laughed evilly. . . and laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

Yami finally managed to get him to stop by trying to grab the suit out of Bakuras' hand. "Give me it! I want it!"

"Stop acting like such a baby," Bakura snarled, moving the suit as far away as he could from Yami. "It's mine, and I'm not giving it up."

A mischievous smile played upon Yami's lips. "I challenge you to a duel. If I win I get the suit, if you win you get the Millennium Puzzle!"

Bakura paused slightly, before turning toward his opponent. "I accept!"

A half hour latter, Yami walked out of the store with a smile holding the Santa suit, only faintly wondering why Bakura wanted the costume. That didn't matter, what did was that he had the suit and now all he had to do was find that card Yugi wanted.

Stopping home for a split second to hide the Santa suit and to drop off all the stuff he had bought from the stores, he headed back out. He knew exactly where he needed to go.

He only stepped in the store once before, and it wasn't what you called the greatest memory, but it was the only other game store in town and most likely to be the one that had that card. Stepping into Duke Devlon's store he looked around. He had forgotten how big it was.

Only barely finding the front desk since there were so many others, he rang the bell. At once a lady appeared. "How may I help you?"

"Hi," Yami replied, not sure how to explain the card since he never really paid attention to Yugi all those times when he was talking about it. "Do you have this, umm, special Kuriboh card that has it's own case and all. Oh! And comes with a game that has something to do with fuzzy animals . . ."

The woman seemed to know what Yami was talking about and smiled sweetly. "I'm not sure if we have it, but I'll bring Mr. Devlon down so he can help you."

"Uh, thanks," Yami said, not knowing what exactly to expect.

A few minutes later, Duke came down on one of the elevators and grinned when he saw Yami. "Hey, what have you been up to?"

"Stuff," was Yami's reply. "I need to know if you have something here. It's a Kuriboh card, something special about it, has it's own case and a game."

"Oh, you mean the New Special Holographic Kuriboh Card that comes in a Special Golden Case and Special Game that has the Fuzzy Animals taking over the World," Duke said, immediately realizing what Yami was talking about. A sudden smile came across his face that only made him look sly. "Can you say it?"

"Of course I can," Yami replied, taking it as a challenge. "Erhhh. The New Special Holographic Kuriboh Card that comes in a Special Golden Case and Special Game that has the Fuzzy Animals taking over the World." He smiled, happy with his results.

Duke moved his head slightly, bringing his hand up to his chin. "I don't think you said it right. Try saying it again."

"I said it right," Yami stated, knowing that he had gotten it right. "The New Special Holographic Kuriboh Card that comes in a Special Golden Case and Special Game that has the Fuzzy Animals taking over the World."

"Come again?"

Yami sighed with frustration. "The New Special Holographic Kuriboh Card that comes in a Special Golden Case and Special Game that has the Fuzzy Animals taking over the World."

Duke was laughing hysterically at this point, using the wall to keep himself from falling over. "That - was - so - funny! You should have heard that!" He whipped a tear from his eye.

Yami's face was red and he was giving Duke the meanest glare he could give. "It's not funny! Now tell me if you have it!"

Duke finally calmed himself down and was just grinning at Yami. "Yeah, we do, but I'll only give it to you if you do something for me."

"Can't I just pay?" Yami questioned, confused.

"No, I'll give it to you free of charge if you do this," Duke stated with a smile. "Because you were such a good sport about saying that card thing over and over again. Come here tomorrow at two twenty and I'll give you your assignment."

Yami beamed. "Thank you so much! You don't know how great this is! Thank you!" Happily walking, almost skipping, out of the door he didn't notice the lady's quizzical looks at Duke, nor Duke's sly grin. That didn't matter to him, all that did was that Yugi was going to have the best Christmas ever!

Bakura grumbled all the way back to Ryou's house. He had, of course, vented off some anger on poor pedestrian but that didn't matter. He didn't get the suit.

"Stupid Pharaoh," Bakura grumbled to himself as he opened the door. "Next time I'll beat him!"

Ryou smiled as he noticed Bakura walking in. "Did you get the Santa Claus suit I asked you to get?"

Silence.

Gulp. "Errh, you see Ryou," Bakura started, shifting his eyes. "All the stores were sold out except one and - um."

"Yes?" The voice wasn't like Ryou's usually happy carefree voice. It held a deadly threat hidden within it.

"I - I lost it."

Silence.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked, staring, almost scared, at the boy. "I mean, I had it but Yami won it in a duel with me. . . . Ryou?"

Silence . . . . . then. "I'll just get it myself." Ryou walked past Bakura and out the door toward the game shop. Yes, oh yes, Yami was in for a surprise.

As for Yami, he was currently sitting down watching TV with his rubber duckie in his lap. He was quite happy at the moment for he had just secured Yugi's Christmas in one night! That had to be a record. Maybe he should put in his story in the Ripley's Believe It Or Not? Or do they only take gross and weird stories . . . maybe he could put himself in the show.

His thoughts were cut short, however, by Ryou stepping into the room after getting the okay by Grandpa to come into ths house. "Hey Ryou! How's it going?"

The temperature felt like it had dropped twenty degrees and there was a certain aura around Ryou that looked very scary. Even scarier then the Shadow Realm.

"Is it true you have the Santa Claus suit?" Ryou questioned, voice dangerously low. "Bakura told me that you took it after winning a duel against him."

"Uh, y-yeah," Yami stuttered, hiding his rubber duckie so Ryou couldn't get to it. "Is that why Bakura was getting a Santa costume?"

"So you did." Silence. "Little boys and girls are counting on that costume to be in the mall tomorrow and it will be there."

Ryou was right, it was going to be there and he happily walked out of the house with the Santa Claus suit leaving behind a terrified Yami. "So that's why Bakura was so desperate to get the suit," he whispered. "I would have never known . . ."

The next day came painfully slow for Yami as he laid on the couch unable to sleep. He had just lost the Santa suit, but that didn't matter to much. After all, he would still get the card. Only a minor glitch in his plan . . .

The morning came and went and soon it was time for Yugi to head toward the mall to meet up with his friends to do some charity work. It was also time for Yami to head over to Duke Devlon's store to do the assignment to get Yugi's card.

Both Yami and Yugi stepped out of the door and into the snow. It was a nice day out for the most part, the snow was still falling but it was a little warmer than the day before.

"I hate snowy snowflakes," Yugi grumbled as the snowflakes fell on his head. "Someone should get a flamethrower and burn them all up!"

"I'm sure you don't mean that," Yami stated. "I"ll meet back up with you later and if I'm running late I'll call you. Alright?"

Yugi nodded, not questioning where Yami was going and instead grumbled about other things he wanted to burn with a flamethrower. Yami took this as his time to escape and he quickly ran toward Duke's building.

Yami ran inside, brushing off the snow he had collected on him on the way there. "Duke? I'm here to do that assignment."

Duke appeared almost out of thin air as if he had been planning this event for quite some time and walked up to Yami with that same sly grin. "I almost thought you wouldn't come."

"So, what do I have to do?"

The mall was full of kids chattering amongst themselves about Santa being in the mall. After all, how many times does Santa come down from the North Poll and visit them? Those poor, naive children . . . .

Ryou rushed all about hanging up last minute decorations and setting everything up so that it would look great for the children. As you probably already have guessed, Ryou is not in the Santa Claus outfit and is, instead, in a Elf costume.

Bakura grumbled as he shifted in his chair, tugging at the beard. "Why did I have to be the damn, jolly, never gives out knives, foolish mortal?"

Ryou just chuckled setting up more lights near Bakura, or should I say Santa. "I needed someone extra so I could do all the decorations. And besides, someone has to take the pictures."

Bakura grumbled again.

"Wow! This looks nice!"

Ryou turned to see who it was and smiled when he saw Tea, Tristen, Joey, and Yugi all in Elf costumes at the entrance. "You like? I decided to put it up at the last moment."

Joey paused, turning back and forth between the Elf Ryou, and the Santa who was supposed to be Ryou. "Hey, if your posing as an Elf, who's he?"

"Just a friend," Ryou said with a sheepish grin. "Come now, I'll give you your jobs." He quickly walked over to a basket and handed it to Tristen. "You'll be in charge of giving the kids candy canes after they go on Santa's lap."

"Can I take the pictures?" Joey asked eagerly.

"No," Ryou replied shortly. "We can't have another incident like the last time you took pictures."

Joey frowned. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"You'll be out in the crowd keeping the children entertained," Ryou stated with a smile. "Just say jokes and let them play around with your bell. I'm sure you can do it. Tea, I would like you to stand by Santa and talk a bit with the kids. I'm afraid my friend is a little antisocial."

Tea nodded and happily walked over to Santa, not sure what to expect from Ryou's 'Friend'.

"Yugi," Ryou said, turning toward the boy. "I need you to be the one that puts the pictures on these cards." He brought the boy over to a table that had the camera on it. "Can you do that for me?"

"Sure," Yugi replied grumpily.

"Alright," Ryou stated, beaming. "We're ready for the children." He walked over to the gate and opened it. "Santa's ready to see some children!"

The mall was filled with screams of excitement and joy making the group wonder what exactly Ryou had gotten them into . . .

"I'll murder him. I'll kill him. I'll maim him. I'll throw him into shark infested waters. I'll stick him in a item for five thousand years. I'll kill him!"

Yami, stood in the middle of a very busy road doing what Duke had assigned him to do. He was in a costume, which was ironic because a Santa costume was what he needed, but that wasn't what he costume was. He was dressed up as a giant dice with only his head and stubs of his arms and legs visible. On the dice was a sign saying 'Duke Devlon's Card Shop' and the directions to where it was.

"I'm going stick him in this costume then kill him!" Yami fumed, face beat red. "I will get you Duke!"

There was a 'whoof' behind Yami, making him turn his head. It was a small dog, but looked oddly constipated, with a staring of relief toward Yami's outfit.

Yami's eyes widened in horror. "Look doggie, I am not a fire hydrant! You can't go pee on me!"

The dog advanced, tongue hanging out with an almost trance look upon his face.

"Stay back! Stay back! Stay - ARRRGGHHH!!!!"

"Save me!" A candy cane appeared with a yellow ribbon attached to it's top making it look like hair. "Please Jorge, the evil - erh - Canevil has captured me!"

Another candy cane appeared next to the supposedly girl candy cane pretending to be 'Canevil'. "I got her and I will never let her go!"

Yet another candy cane came into view posing as 'Jorge'. "I will save you Lydian!" 'Jorge' flung itself at 'Canevil' hitting him with the its' candy cane body making 'Canevil' crack in two.

'Lydian' went over toward 'Jorge'. "Thank you handsome man. How can I ever repay you?"

"I know." 'Jorge' and 'Lydian' were then put in very explicit positions and 'Mmm. Oh yeaah' was heard next.

"Tristen!"

Tristen looked up from his little 'play' with the candy canes he had been doing. "What is it Tea?"

"That is inappropriate with the children around!" Tea cried, resisting the urge to hit Tristen. After all, the children couldn't witness violence as well as Candy Cane porn.

"Fine," Tristen mumbled, placing two of the candy canes back into the basket. "Have a Merry Christmas." He handed 'Lydian' to the child that had just gotten out of Santa's lap.

A small girl walked up next and sat on Santa's lap and gave him a big smile. It was a sad sight, for her two front teeth were missing. "Hi Santa."

"Ho, ho, ho," Bakura managed to force out of himself again, though it sounded more like he was trying to kill something with his 'ho, ho, ho'ing. "I think I know what you want for Christmas. Your two front teeth."

The girl's nice features suddenly turned dark and she gave Bakura/Santa the meanest glare. "I HATE you!" She punched Bakura in the stomach and stomped off.

Bakura was surprised, but unfazed because of the fact that there was so much padding in his stomach. "That little -"

"Santa," Tea started, in a threatening tone.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine. Little girl, come back. I was just having fun with you. Come back and tell me what you want for Christmas."

The girl was immediately back in Santa/Bakura's lap with a smile upon her face again. "Alright Santa, what I want for Christmas is -" she took out a list that didn't look so long until it unraveled. Then, it reached the floor and beyond.

Bakura groaned to himself. Why did he have to be Santa? And the kids! The horrible kids! He wasn't sure if he was going to make it out with his insanity. . . .

Ryou took the picture with the little girl on Bakura/Santa's lap and handed it to Yugi, who immediately started working on putting it on the card like thing. "Do you know where Joey is?" He asked the grumpy Elf. "I haven't seen him in a while, or heard him."

"Maybe he's off in the Victoria Secret store," Yugi replied, gluing the picture to the card and carelessly tossing it to the other side of the table where the parents picked up the pictures. "He seems to like it."

Ryou paused, looking around. It looked like the girl would be staying in Santa's lap for a while giving him enough time to search for his missing Elf. "I'll be back." Quickly heading out, he easily spotted Joey.

There Joey was drooling in front of a particular mannequin which was wearing nothing up top, and only sexy, see through underwear.

Making sure he didn't slip on the abnormally large puddle of drool that had come from Joey's mouth, Ryou quickly grabbed the boy and started dragging him away from the shop. "Joey, we need you to keep the crowd company."

Joey finally snapped out of his trance and let out a weird cry. "Hey! I was looking at something!"

"Joey, you have to - " Ryou stopped, horrified at the scene. It was complete chaos in the little area. Tea had apparently hit Bakura/Santa because of a snide comment he had made making all the children want to attack her, Tristen was making more 'porn videos' with the Candy Canes, Bakura/Santa was attempting to send an obnoxious parent who wouldn't stop talking to him to the Shadow Realm, and Yugi had started climbing the large Christmas tree in the center of the mall near their little area in attempt to destroy the Angel on the top.

Ryou had to stop this, they were ruining this for the children! The top of the shaken bottle exploded. "THAT'S IT!!!"

The gang were in for a big surprise.

Yami walked back into the shop battered, torn up, and peed on. His spikes were now drooping a little instead of their usual deadly plastered straight up look. He waddled toward Duke with a nasty glare.

Duke was trying his best not to chuckle at the scene. "So, you did the assignment." He was more of a statement for himself then anything else.

"Yes, I did," Yami replied through gritted teeth. "Now give me the blasted card so I can get out of this darn costume!"

Duke shifted his eyes to the nearest elevator as if locating the nearest exit away from the already upset Pharaoh. "You see, about that. I really don't have the card."

"WHAT?!"

Duke shrugged nonchalantly. "I just don't have it. I was only using it as an excuse to get you to advertise my store. But thanks anyway."

Yami could barely contain his anger and if it wasn't for the fact that he was in a Dice costume that was wet in one area, he would have looked pretty darn scary. "YOU -" Yami breathed, trying to calm himself down, "- don't have the card? THEN GET ONE!"

"Sorry, but their all sold out," Duke stated, moving slowly toward the elevator that seemed more inviting that it had a few minutes ago. "Not even game stores can order them in until January. Unless, of course, your rich and powerful."

Yami's rage was gone and a smile came upon his face. "Of course! Rich and powerful, I'll have to ask him to get it."

Duke sighed with relief as he noticed the change of attitude. "But, since you were so nice I'll give you a - um - Santa suit."

Yami was surprised. "You have a Santa Claus suit? Thank you!" He attempted to huge Duke, but because of his unusually large Dice costume, he only succeeded in squishing the man against he wall.

"Can't," gasp, "Breathe!"

"Oops, sorry." Yami quickly waddled away from Duke, making sure he could breathe and move on his own. "Forgot I was in the suit."

"It's fine." Duke walked over to one of the ladies behind the front desk and told them something, and one of the girls quickly disappeared. "The suit will be here shortly."

"Wait," Yami stated, suddenly interested in why Duke had the suit. After all, he didn't have any children. "Why do you have a Santa suit?"

"Well, you see," Duke started, tugging at his not so there shirt color. "The ladies seem to dig it and it helps me get more - oh! Here's the suit." He quickly grabbed the abnormally large red costume from the lady and shoved it into Yami's hand. "You can keep the other costume too."

Yami was to busy running out the door with the suit, making sure no one else knew he had it. He couldn't afford to lose this suit.

Everything was going perfect. Everyone was doing their jobs with a smile on their face and the children were having a blast. No porn, no insane children trying to attack people, and no drool puddles.

Ryou smiled happily at the scene in front of him. His friends had certainly pulled their acts together and were working quite well, though every once in a while they shot him a scared look, but that didn't matter.

The rush of the children had slowed and Joey had been given a new job. Since there were no longer kids to entertain out in the line, he was assigned to read a book to the kids that had already gotten their pictures taken with Santa. Unfortunately, Joey was reading the book upside down but it didn't seem to hinder his reading ability for he was reading it perfectly.

Tea turned toward Santa, who was currently sucking on a candy cane. "Look, I'm sorry for hitting you but you really shouldn't have said that. I mean, what kind of person threatens a poor little boy."

"Hey!" Santa/Bakura defended himself. "That boy threatened me first! He said that he would light all of my reindeer on fire then stuff me with candy and hit me with a bat like a pinata."

"That's only because you said he wouldn't get the newest Flamethrower for Christmas," Tea replied, defending the, obviously, sadistic boy. "What kind of Santa would refuse to get a poor little boy a Flamethrower?"

"Any Santa!" Bakura cried, crossing his arms, candy cane still in his mouth. "If Santa doesn't give out knives, then he wouldn't give out Flamethrowers."

Tea rolled her eyes. "Come on. Can't you have just a little Christmas spirit?"

Bakura raised his eyebrow at Tea, taking her in. "Not unless you do something for me first."

Tea was a little uncomfortable. "Errhh. What?"

"I want you to. . . . . . . . Get me out of the suit!" Bakura stated, finally taking the candy cane out of his mouth. "If I stay in here any longer I'm going to die!"

Tea sighed a little bit with relief. "Sure." She motioned for Bakura/Santa to follow her to the back where none of the children would see that Santa wasn't really Santa.

A few minutes later, Tristen walked over to where Bakura and Tea had disappeared. "Hey Tea, I was wondering if I could take a break - AH! Tea and Santa are having some fun!"

Ryou quickly rushed over after seeing confused looks from the children. "Tristen!" He hissed, don't say that so loud. It was then, he noticed Tea and Bakura/Santa's ridiculous position and started chuckling. He just couldn't help it!

Tea was located on top of Bakura, completely lifted off the ground because of the large stomach, and had somehow managed to get 'Santa's beard attached to her head. Bakura, on the other hand was wriggling to try and get Tea off him, unfortunately making it look even worse then it already looked. Luckily, his hat was still on, hiding his white hair and his identity.

Yugi rushed over to the scene and gasped. "Tea, are you alright?" He quickly ran over to his friend and managed to pull her off of the round belly. "What happened?"

"Got a little out of hand?" Tristen snickered, receiving a glare from Tea, Bakura, and Ryou. "Erh, never mind..."

"I'm fine," Tea replied, brushing off her skirt. "He just wanted out of the suit, but we both lost our balance. Him having a large round belly doesn't help either."

"Can someone help me?" Bakura questioned, still squirming about. "I can't get up because of this damn suit!"

Ryou quickly aided 'Santa' and looked back over at the children. "Thank you guys again. I don't think I could have done it without you."

"No problem," Tea replied happily. "I had a fun time, though some of those kids were scary."

"Yeah," Yugi said next. "I think I can like Christmas a little bit more. Though, I learned my lesson about Holiday trees. Never climb up one because if you do, you'll have to somehow make it back down. I still can't believe a guy had to actually come down on a wire from the vent and get me."

"Yeah, that was cool," Tristen stated. "It was like James Bond!"

"Ergghh!!" Was Bakura's sentence in this scene as he was still struggling to get the costume off of him.

"Merry Christmas guys," Ryou said to the gang.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Ryou."

"Merry Christmas . . . Can I have the leftover candy canes for my own . . . personal reasons?"

"Tristen!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

There! I hope you liked it! About Ryou, I once read this fic where he was pretty scary so I thought it might go well. lol Besides, he has to be a little bit scary to have the mind of Bakura in his head. Oh yeah! That's also what I wanted to tell you readers but in this fic Ryou is Bakura, and Bakura is Yami no Bakura. Got it? Alright! That's good.

I'm sure most of you have already figured out who the 'rich and powerful' person is Yami was thinking about. If you haven't you obviously haven't seen that many episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh. O.o

Oh! The scene with the girl with no two front teeth I actually, sort of, got from something that happened to me. I lost my two front teeth early on and it took almost two years for them to appear. One time when I was on Santa's lap ( yes! This was a long time ago. ) the Santa said 'I know you want! Your two front teeth.' I got mad at him but I didn't punch him. Those evil Santa's . . . . . . .

Anyway, good luck with your Holiday shopping everyone and please take some time out of your busy days to review this chapter! I would really appreciate it. Anything would be nice. A one worded review, a flame, a nice one, a review just talking about your life - Okay, maybe not that. But please just review.

Thanx


	3. A Merry Christmas To All!

……..

……..

-o-'

Oh, my, Gawd. I can't believe it took me over a year to get this up. I am so ashamed…I'm just not going to say anything…..

Thank for all who actually read this story and I am sooooo sorry. **Sighs**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me. -

Enjoy!

Chapter three: A Merry Christmas To All!

Lightning seemed to flash behind the mansion in the form of snowflakes and eerie music from the play 'Phantom of the Opera' could be heard. For a spiky haired boy standing in front of the dark, gloomy, abnormally large gate it was like a scene from a horror book.

Yami gulped and closed his eyes, reminding himself that it was for Yugi. He had to do it for him; it was his last option. Taking a deep breath, he buzzed the house waiting for the one person he didn't want to talk to, to answer.

More music . . .

Yami's eye twitched, as he turned toward the man playing his keyboard near the house. "Look man! I know you're doing this for money but this really isn't helping the mood!"

The man just shrugged and continued to play the music from 'Phantom of the Opera'.

Yami growled and was about to tackle the guy, when a dull voice that sounded almost like a robot came through the speaker. "Hello? May I ask who is there?"

"Hi!" Yami cried happily, almost jumping on the speaker. "My name is - "

However, the robotic voice didn't allow Yami to continue. "If your name starts with a 'Y', or your name is 'Joey', 'Tristen' or 'Tea', or even sounds like those names - please leave the premise . . . . _**now."**_

Yami blinked, somewhat surprised. He knew that the person he was trying to contact didn't like him or his friends, but this was going a little to far. "Um, excuse me. I really need to talk to the head of the house."

"Leave now or you will be forcefully removed."

"Errhh, I _really _need to talk to the head of the house," Yami continued, not wanting the person who was talking to him from the speaker to win. "Please let me in. I won't cause any problems."

"Please leave or you will be attacked by lazers."

Yami snorted. "Yeah right," he replied. "There is no way you have lazers and would actually attack me with it."

Only a second latter, two lazer guns appeared on either side of the gate pointing right at Yami. "This is your last warning. Three . . . **two . . ."**

Yami's eyes widened and sweat started pouring down his face. "My name doesn't start with 'Y' and is or doesn't sound like 'Joey', 'Tristen', or 'Tea' in any way!"

It took a few seconds for the lazer guns to disappear and the voice to come back on. "Welcome to the Kaiba mansion."

The gate opened and friendly music came through on the speaker, leaving no trace of the near death experience Yami had.

"Kaiba really hates us," Yami mumbled to himself as he walked up to the door. Pausing, he wondered if the door also had lazer guns just incase people got through the first gate. He rang the doorbell.

Fortunately, no lazer guns appeared and no robot started talking on a speaker and, instead, the door opened. "Yami? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Mokuba," Yami said cheerfully. "Mind if I come in? I need to ask your brother a favor."

Mokuba looked slightly confused by the fact that Yami had gotten through the gate, but let him in anyway. "Sure, Seto's in the room over there. He's working, but I think you can bother him."

Yami then realized what exactly Mokuba was wearing. The boy was wearing an Elf hat with a bell on the tip and a white shirt that had a red circle with Santa in the middle. That wasn't the strange part, it was the fact that there was a slash through Santa like a non-smoking sign that made it slightly creepy.

Not really wanting to know why Mokuba seemed to hate Santa so much, he gave a weak smile and walked over to the door the little boy had pointed to. He knocked politely, then walked in the room before Kaiba could ask who it was.

Kaiba, who was thinking that it might be Mokuba, was absolutely surprised to find Yami in the doorway. "You! What are you -?"

Yami chuckled nervously. "About that gate. All I had to do was say that my name didn't start with 'Y' and didn't - well you know what you put in. Maybe you should put in a scan? Wait, why am I telling you this . . . This isn't what I came here to talk about, about! . . . . About?"

Kaiba stood up and took one of his famous stances. "I will defeat you and obtain the Egyptian God Cards! I will win because I simply am the better duelist. Now, I challenge you to a duel!"

"No."

Kaiba was baffled at first, but quickly regained his composure. "Ha! You're just scared. Running away with your tail between your legs, just like a dog."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Look, unlike you, I don't spend every single second thinking about how much I want to beat you in a duel until my mouth starts foaming."

"My mouth doesn't foam!"

"So, look, I need a favor from you that has nothing to do with duels," Yami stated bluntly. "Please, please, please help me. There's no other place I can go!"

"Ha! Hardly," was Kaiba's reply. "The only way you can get any favor from me is to win against me in a duel!"

"Please," Yami begged. "I just need this from you. I'll do anything else that doesn't have anything to do with duels. Just . . . please."

"If you want whatever you want, your going to have to duel me," Kaiba continued, stubborn on having his way. "Or are you scared that you will lose?"

A vein appeared on Yami's forehead. He was getting so aggravated! Kaiba wouldn't even listen to what he wanted and all the CEO could think about was a stupid duel!

"Look!" Yami growled, walking toward Kaiba with clenched fists. "I WANT this thing for Yugi and your going to GET it for me and I will do ANYTHING you want EXCEPT dueling you! Got it?"

Kaiba snorted with laughter. "Over my dead body."

"DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID CEO!!!!!! YOU WILL GET THIS THING FOR ME!!! THIS IS _**NOT **_AN ORDER!!!!!! GET IT - NOW!!!!"

After a few more minutes of Yami cursing, threatening him, and just plain yelling miscellaneous things the enraged Pharaoh stopped. Kaiba managed to find his voice long enough to say that he would get the thing Yami wanted only if the Pharaoh did one thing.

It sounded so simple for Yami; babysit Mokuba for a few hours while Kaiba did some last minute shopping for who knows what. All he had to do now was call Yugi telling him that he would be late getting back.

The conversation went fine, though there was something going on in the background that Yugi wouldn't say what it was. Yugi bought it hook, line, and sinker, though he was kind of curious why Yami was babysitting Mokuba, but it didn't matter.

Finally, Kaiba left leaving Yami with Mokuba, along with the maids. All the while, Yami was telling himself it couldn't be to hard. It was only Mokuba . . .

--------------------------------

"Come out with your hands in the air."

Yugi huddled in the corner of the game shop all alone. All the other people, including his grandfather, had been evacuated. He was all alone, well, not quite. The golden Angel he had stolen from the top of the famous Christmas Tree in the center of town was there to keep him company.

It all started after he left the mall. He had been walking home with no evil intentions in mind when he spotted the abnormally large Christmas Tree that was put up every Christmas in the center of the town. Being suddenly angry again, he had started climbing that tree and had managed to get to the top, steal the Angel, and climb back down.

Several people and kids had wondered why a boy dressed as an Elf was trying to steal the Angel, but no questions were asked when he ran off with it. The people of Domino City had to get that Angel back; it was a hostage they would not lose.

Now you know the situation. Yugi had ran home after being followed by a mad mob, then the police came and told everyone to evacuate. Of course, Yugi was determined to keep the Angel from being placed back up on that tree. He didn't know why that had to do with why he was upset, but he just felt that it was necessary.

"Sir! We are sending people in. Please do not harm the Angel!"

Yugi let out a squeak and started moving toward the door that led to the house. Maybe he could get out the backdoor.

To late. The SWAT team burst through the door with guns. Apparently, Grandpa was quick to tell the police about the back exist/entrance.

"Stay back!" Yugi cried, pointing his head down at the men so the spikes were aimed at them. "It's loaded!"

The men were taken back and quickly raised their hands in defense. "Look kid, all we want is the Angel. Just give it to us and we'll leave you alone. No charges against you."

"Never!" There was no way Yugi was going to give up this fight. "Over my dead, cold, blue, airless, suffocated, torn, beaten up, stabbed, body!"

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Kaiba mansion . . . Mokuba had thought it would be fun to go sledding on the stairs and Yami, being pretty clueless, had agreed thinking that it wouldn't be that harmless, after all people did it in the snow.

It had been fun all the way down the two flights of stairs, until they reached the bottom, where Yami was flung off but landed safely on a nearby couch. _'No wonder Kaiba put a couch here,' _he thought to himself. "Okay Mokuba. Lets do something else."

Mokuba pouted. "No! I want to do this again! Come on." Grabbing Yami's arm, he dragged the Pharaoh up the stairs with the sled and forcefully put him on the sled. "Whhee!!!"

"Mokuuuuubbbaaaaa I really think we should do something eelllsss-ahhhhh!!!!!!" _Splat!_

Mokuba winced as he watched Yami go flying head first into the wall. "That must have hurt."

Yami moaned as he attempted to get his spike out from the wall. "At least my spikes stopped me from hitting my head . . . But how am I going to get the spike out?"

"I'll help," Mokuba chirped up as he ran out of the room. A few seconds later he returned with a large pair of scissors. "This should be big enough to cut it."

Yami's eyes widened with horror. "You will not cut off my arrow dynamic spikes! Their mine! Only mine! Their my precious!"

Mokuba, however, did not listen to Yami's mindless ranting about how 'precious' his spikes were to him. Instead, he came near the boy's head and lifted the scissors up, ready to cut off the spike.

"NooOOOO!!!!!!" With a last attempt to save his spike, Yami jerked his head back as fast as he could and with a 'pop!' his spike was saved from being cut.

Mokuba frowned as the scissors met air. "Darn. So close."

A few minutes latter, Mokuba forced Yami to go outside to play in the snow. Yami, of course, had put a band-aid on his spike to help it heal from disaster in the house.

Mokuba had wanted to play in the snow; attack each other with snowballs, make forts, that kind of stuff. What Yami didn't realize that when Mokuba meant throw snowballs, he meant war.

Yami huddled, shaking in his little 'fort' if you could call it that. He had only had a few seconds to create a mound before Mokuba had started pelting snowballs at him faster then the speed of light. Not only could the boy create snowballs in a matter of seconds, but when he threw it, it made an impact.

Yami peeked over his mound interested in the sudden stop of snowballs being thrown at him. "M-Mokuba? Could we do something else p-please?"

"Ahah! There you are!" More snowballs were thrown at Yami hitting him in the spikes a few times and once in the face.

"I give up! Truce! Truce!"

"Wimp!" More snowballs were thrown.

"It's getting dark," Yami quickly replied, noting how the Sun was starting to set. "We should get inside and maybe cook or something?"

"COOK!" Mokuba immediately abandoned the thousands of snowballs he had made and was going to throw at Yami and started running toward the house. "Last one in the house gets to eat the food!"

Yami gulped as he watched the little monster disappear. What had he just unleashed? It was in that moment, he heard something and he turned toward the road to see what exactly was going on.

What he saw was a spiky haired kid with an Angel in his arms running like a maniac and mad mob of people right behind him, along with helicopters, the SWAT, the police, and some clowns. He sure hoped that it wasn't Yugi who was being chased.

---------------------------------------------

He had thought it would have been smart to make a run for it. Boy was he stupid! Out in the street he was so vulnerable. His spikes had managed to protect him in the game store but outside he was a large target! Well, small actually.

Yugi ran through the streets, not evening knowing where he was going all he knew was he had to run or else he would suffer the consequences. "Stupid Angel!" Yugi mumbled to himself. "You just had to be on that stupid tree and be apart of the stupid Christmas's stupid tradition!"

"There he is! Get him!"

Yugi let out a terrified noise ( he wasn't quite sure what it was ) as he realized that the angry mob had caught up with him. Not only that, but he had ran into an alley with a dead end. What was a poor boy to do?

Yugi turned toward the crowd with wide eyes. The crowd even had pitchforks and torches. Where the heck did they get those?

A clown on a unicycle road to the front of the crowd. "Make him walk the tightrope!"

"Look kid," an exhausted police officer said, walking up in front of everyone including the clown. "I just want to go home to my family. It's Christmas Eve, can't you just give us all a break?"

"What are you talking about?" One of the people from the mad mob asked. "This is fun! I could do this all day!"

The police officer chose to ignore the man's comment and the convenient yelp as someone hit the guy over the head with a pitchfork. "Please just hand over the Angel so we can all go home and get a good nights rest. Please."

Yugi looked down at the Angel, then at all the people who had family's at home. Was he really that selfish that he would keep all those people away from their loved ones?

"No!!!!"

---------------------------------------

Mokuba hummed happily as he put onions and radish into the bowl of - Yami didn't know what it was. The Pharaoh couldn't remember all the things Mokuba had put in it, but he knew some of the ingredients included Chocolate, Tuna in a can, and baked beans. Unfortunately, since he was the last one in the house he really thought Mokuba would force him to eat it.

"I don't think I'll survive it," Yami mumbled to himself as he watched the crazy boy put condensed milk in it. "Erh, Mokuba, is that really edible?"

"Sure it is," Mokuba replied cheerfully. "Well, I guess we'll find out after you try some!" He quickly proceeded with grabbing a fudge brownie mix and started pouring it in the bowl.

A sudden thought came to Yami as he looked out the window. "Hey Mokuba, what is snow?"

Mokuba was only slightly distracted. "It lands on the ground in layers so you can throw snowballs at people, make snowmen, build forts, make snow angels, and make tracks in it."

"I know that," Yami replied. "But really, what is it?"

"I already told you," Mokuba said, waving his hand at Yami. "Why don't you ask some of the maids."

"Alright, I'll be back," Yami said, walking off to find some of the maids. Though, he wasn't sure he wanted to go back to the kitchen. He quickly found a man cleaning around the stairs. "Hey sir, what is snow?"

The man smiled at Yami. "Well, sir, it lands on the ground in layers so you can throw snowballs at people, make snowmen, build forts, make snow angels, and make tracks in it."

Yami frowned. Was that the answer everyone gave? He _had _to figure it out before the night was through! He just had to.

Apparently, figuring out what snow was, was an almost impossible feat. All of the maids and people in the house said the same thing giving Yami no clue on what snow really was.

Fortunately for Yami, Mokuba's bed time soon came upon him and he sent the little monster to sleep after eating some pizza. Mokuba would have made the Pharaoh eat the contraption he had made if the substance hadn't melted a hole right through the pot.

Yami was very grateful Mokuba hadn't made him eat the contraption before he had put it in the oven.

Soon Kaiba came home with tons of plastic bags filled with last minute presents for Mokuba. After placing all the already wrapped gifts under the Christmas tree in their living room, he turned toward Yami and shoved a large box into the Pharaoh's hands. "Here. It took me forever to get it, but this is what you want."

Yami smiled brightly at Kaiba as he realized that it really was the thing Yugi wanted. "Thank you so much! You don't know what I've gone through to get this." He then paused as he looked at the unwrapped box in his hands, and the neatly wrapped boxes under the tree. "Hey, why isn't my present wrapped?"

"Don't ask stupid questions," Kaiba growled stalking off toward the door where he was hoping to throw Yami out of. "Now get out."

"That's not very Christmasy," Yami muttered, walking toward the door, but he stopped before he stepped outside. "Hey Kaiba? What is snow?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Kaiba almost yelled. "Now get _out!"_

"TELL ME WHAT SNOW IS DAMMIT!! And DON'T say it 'lands on the ground in layers so you can throw snowballs at people, make snowmen, build forts, make snow angels, and make tracks in it'!"

Kaiba was silent for a moment. "Snow is an atmospheric water vapor frozen into ice crystals that falls in light white flakes and can lay on the ground as a white layer."

Yami smiled, finally getting the answer he wanted. "Thank you . . . oh, can I use your bathroom really quickly? It'll only take a few minutes."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, but told him where the bathroom was anyway.

Yami quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Grabbing a backpack he had stuffed the Santa suit in he started putting it on. He wouldn't be able to change in the road or at Yugi's house so he would have to do it here.

After successfully stuffing all of his spikes into the hat, he peeked out of the bathroom and, after seeing the cost was clear, started walking toward the door. Unfortunately, he was caught.

"You!"

Yami turned around to see Mokuba in his PJ's glaring at him like he hated Yami with every fiber of his being. The boy was holding a gun that said 'Slime machine' on it. "Ho, ho, ho?"

"I saw you last year!" Mokuba cried angrily, aiming the gun at Yami's head. "Stay away from my brother!" The first shot was fired.

Yami dove underneath the couch, scared out of his mind. If Mokuba was killer with snowballs, he didn't even want to imagine the monstrous boy with an actual slime gun.

"I'm warning you!" Mokuba yelled again. "Don't ever come back again!" More shots were fired.

Yami ran toward the living room in desperation. He couldn't get to the door in time, he had to find some other way to escape . . . the chimney! Quickly diving into the firewood, barely missing some more slime shots, he started scrambling up the chimney just hoping it didn't grow smaller when it reached the top.

"You're not getting away that easily!" A fire was started and smoke quickly rose to where Yami was.

Letting out a yelp, he climbed faster then - he reached the outside. Flinging himself on the roof, well away from the smoking chimney, he laid there for a few minutes before trying to figure a way down. This was going to be a long trip back.

------------------------------------------

Yugi laid in his bed unable to sleep. The people had managed to get the Angel out of his grasp then left. There were no charges against him, but he felt that he had failed all the villains in the movies by letting the hostage go without too much of a fight.

How could it have gone so wrong? He was so stupid for believing Santa Claus really existed. How could he be such a fool?

A tear drop found its' way down his cheek and Yugi let out a heavy sigh. He was such a fool. . .

There was a thwump, a clunk, then an 'Ofph!'

Yugi sat straight up in bed and looked around. Was it a burglar? Here? On Christmas Eve? Naw, all the people were in their houses. Who could it be then?

Getting up, he grabbed his favorite pillow and walked out of his room. No one there. He started walking down the stairs looking around but he couldn't see anyone. "Hello?"

"Ho, ho, ho!"

Yugi's eyes widened and he turned toward the tree. There Santa Claus was, standing a little battered up next to the tree. "S-Santa?"

"Merry Christmas," Yami said, in the deepest and jollies voice he could muster. "I heard you were a good boy this year."

Yugi's eyes narrowed as he walked up to Santa. "You don't exist! You're Grandpa aren't you?"

"Ho, ho, ho," Yami chuckled, smile coming across his face. "If I'm your grandfather, then who's that snoring upstairs?"

"Grandpa," Yugi whispered. "Then, your Yami!"

"I assure you little boy, that Yami is sleeping soundly upstairs," 'Santa' stated. "Now I have something for you that I know you want." Reaching into his pocket, Yami brought out the box.

Yugi's eyes widened as he saw the very thing he wanted. "You got it!" He breathed. "I can't believe it! But - but no one has it in stock."

"Ho, ho, ho," Yami chuckled again. "Santa always has it in stock. Now, I must be going. There are other children that I need to give presents to."

Yugi's wide eyes looked back up at Yami. "You really do exist! I can't believe it! You even have soot on you!"

Yami looked down at the dirt on the suit, knowing all to well he got it from Kaiba's chimney. Bending down, he put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I know some people say I don't exist, but I'll tell you this. I will always come to those who believe in me. One day, you will stop believing in my magic, and when that time comes I will stop delivering presents to your door, but until then I will always be here on Christmas."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Thank you Santa. I'm sorry I didn't believe in you."

"It's quite alright," Yami stated, standing back up. "Now I believe you should be going back to bed."

"Good night Santa," Yugi stated, walking back to his room with the box Yami had given him. "I"ll see you next year."

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas!"

It was Christmas day and everyone was inside giving and opening presents. Everyone was happy, but the snow hadn't stopped snowing. Serenity had come to Joey's house to spend Christmas with him along with their mother. Tristen was invited to spend some time with Joey and Serenity and got lots of candy canes. Ryou's father came home for Christmas and Bakura spent the day with them. Even Tea had a nice Christmas and got what she wanted. As for the Kaiba's, Mokuba was pretty content that he had drove Santa out and Kaiba had taken the day off from work.

As for Yugi, he had the best Christmas of them all. Grandpa didn't understand his grandson's sudden happiness, but he was just glad that Yugi was cheerful. As for Yami, he hadn't got caught and he knew he had saved Christmas for Yugi.

Yugi looked outside at the falling snowflakes and smiled. "I love Snowy Snowflakes."

------------------------------------------

Have a great 2008 everyone!


End file.
